


霸道总裁小娇妻

by NamnChung



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamnChung/pseuds/NamnChung
Summary: 全S国最大财团——T——实际掌权者郑允浩先生今天也全身散发着让无数软萌小0拜倒在他熨烫得没有一丝褶皱的西装裤下的气场。好了我在放屁，雷文不需要summary.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	霸道总裁小娇妻

**Author's Note:**

> 雷文。  
> 是珉浩。  
> 本文包括但不限于包括以下内容：  
> 13年左右的古早浩珉文风，或许并不轻微但是我有极力在避免的泥塑描写，车轮子而且是没没写完的那种。  
> 没问题的话请往下。

——

全S国最大财团——T——实际掌权者郑允浩先生今天也全身散发着让无数软萌小0拜倒在他熨烫得没有一丝褶皱的西装裤下的气场。

这当然是不可避免的事。英俊有才还多金的郑总今天梳了一个精致完美的背头，每一根乌黑发丝都很好地被拢到脑后，露出饱满圆润的额头。他戴着镶金边垂了香槟色垂链的圆框眼睛，但这丝毫不会弱化他周身强大的气势——看看隐藏在镜片后那凌厉的眼神吧，任谁被这样一双充满锋芒的眼睛哪怕淡淡一瞥，就是丢盔卸甲也不为过。

更不用说那抿起的唇线和丰满厚实的唇瓣，很难不勾起人一亲芳泽的欲望，但在那之前，佩戴在郑总左手无名指最后指节处，同他本人一样闪动冷冽寒光的白银素戒早已拒人于千里之外。

没错，这位被无数千金小姐列为想嫁top1的郑允浩，是已婚人士。

而说到另一枚配对素戒的主人，只会上上一段那些漂亮女士嫉妒地猛跺高跟鞋细长鞋跟。

与T有合作往来的各路大拿对常伴郑允浩左右的那位名为沈昌珉的男子并不陌生。他是实力强劲的独立音乐人，也是郑允浩托付终身的伴侣。

没有人敢对这对禁忌爱情的爱人说出一句反对的话语，而且他们确实相配得很。沈昌珉待人是尊敬和若有似无的温柔，这让外人很难对他产生讨厌的情绪，加之他男性的品格使郑允浩在工作中免去了哄伴侣的时间，因而在郑允浩的下属之间风评不错。

他热情外放，他淡然内敛。他是火，他似水。

郑允浩是彻头彻尾的工作狂，经常在办公室埋头到很晚也不回家，这种时候楼下的员工总能看到沈昌珉一手拎着写歌用的笔记本电脑，另一手拎着一只小巧精致的保温饭桶迈着长腿往电梯方向走，看到他们便会停下脚步，从兜里摸出一些糖果。

比如今天。

“煲的粥不够分，我只带了水果糖，辛苦你们跟着允浩哥一起奋斗了，补充一点糖分吧。”说完还会可爱地眨巴眨巴大眼睛，重新拿起饭桶走远。

员工们大感动，纷纷感叹郑总真是娶了位温柔又体贴的好妻子。

好妻子。当然，所有人都如此认为。

而此时司小娇妻役的沈昌珉正把司霸总役的郑允浩从身后困在他和办公桌之间。

“哥没有按医生说的那样按时吃饭，是吗。”疑问句硬是让他说成陈述句的语气，沈昌珉言语带着一贯的温和，郑允浩却无端打了个冷颤。

他站着，俯身将下巴搁在郑允浩肩膀上，双手撑着桌沿，谈吐间呼出的热气大朵大朵扑向郑允浩柔软的耳垂，蒸红一片。

“因为最近很忙啦...”如果他们二人以外任何一个人听到A天A地的郑允浩竟然在用这种柔软得像团在机器里旋转过久而蓬松的草莓味棉花糖的语气对自己的伴侣撒娇的话一定会吓得掉下巴。

当然，没有人有机会窥见这种隐秘的对话。

“和对手公司交涉不顺利，还要应付董事大会那帮烦人的老头子。”沈昌珉一只手收了回来，逗猫一样轻挠着郑允浩的下巴，后者显然很受用的样子，略微抬起头继续说，“所以昌珉会原谅我的对吗？”

他圆圆的眼睛里倒映着斜前方水晶吊灯模糊的灯影，还有沈昌珉。

没有人能拒绝这样一双眼睛，沈昌珉自然不例外。

“当然，我亲爱的允浩哥。”他把放在郑允浩面前的保温桶打开，煮得烂熟的谷物香气扑面而来，与此同时郑允浩的肚子很不给面子地发出“咕噜”一声。

肚子饿并不是什么丢脸的事。郑允浩满不在乎地探头往圆柱形容器里张望，小动物一样抽了抽鼻子，“昌珉煮了粥吗？好香噢——”

“只是简单的小米粥，不过我加了一点之前煮好的鸡汤，所以没有纯粥那么寡淡。”他快要被他哥一系列举动逗乐了，强忍着笑意抽出插在容器侧面的陶瓷勺，放进容器内搅了搅，“哥总是趁着我忙的时候不好好吃饭，为了养胃，就先这样简单吃一下吧，回家我再给哥做好吃的。”

沈昌珉有一手不亚于专业厨师的好厨艺，本人又十分热衷钻研新菜式，也会烤些小饼干之类让郑允浩带去当慰劳品，这样一来二去下面人对沈昌珉的评价在“好妻子”之上又不知不觉加上了个“美厨娘”。

现在贴心的小媳妇从后隔着软包座靠背抱住自己事业有成的丈夫，头靠着头，而后者抱着保温桶正一勺一勺吃着半热的鸡汤粥。

场面一派和谐，如果忽略郑允浩打了耳洞的耳垂正被沈昌珉含在嘴里的话，场面会更和谐一点。

“唔不要闹...”郑允浩手一抖，堪堪把一勺粥塞进嘴里，“会洒出来的哇！”他把粥咽下去，扭头气鼓鼓地瞪始作俑者。

“哥哥乖，”而沈昌珉不为所动，他只是安抚性质地亲了亲被蹂躏得通红水亮的一团软肉，在郑允浩的炸毛情绪得到缓解后再度一口咬了上去，舌尖打了个转又晃进耳孔，“在哥哥把粥吃完之前我不会做很过分的事。”他几乎是贴着郑允浩耳膜不疾不徐地说，“嗯...也就是一般过分吧。”

沈昌珉一口一个“哥哥”叫得亲昵，传到郑允浩耳朵里却是不折不扣的死亡宣判。他在外人面前乖巧听话温婉贤淑的弟弟兼恋人私底下根本就是一个彻头彻尾的小恶魔，偏偏郑允浩还拿他毫无办法。他被沈昌珉舔得发软，仅存的理智告诉自己要在事情无法控制之前赶紧把饭吃完，但是他嘴生得小，吃不快，沈昌珉欺负人的行为已经从耳朵转移到后颈，解开西装外套和里面衬衫的几颗纽扣，拉下衣领在那些不见光的地方又啃又咬，有一搭没一搭向郑允浩宣传他那“哥吃了我做的饭，我索取一些报酬也是应该的吧”的理论。郑允浩又气又觉得无法反驳，急得要哭出来，精致的巴掌小脸皱成一团，看起来惨兮兮的。

他边忍受来自沈昌珉的进食行为，边小声咕噜咕噜喝粥，终于只剩下一个稀薄的粥底，而他本人早在这个过程中被身后一肚子坏水的家伙拂开坚硬的外壳，露出里面只有他和沈昌珉知道的软趴趴内在。

沈昌珉完全就是故意的，把郑允浩夹在裤子里的衬衫抽出来，扣子被完全解开，后者漂亮的胸部和锻炼得当的腰腹便露了出来，又白又嫩，晃得沈昌珉心肝颤，忍不住上手这里摸摸那里捏捏，把他捧着保温桶的哥哥摸得痒了在狭窄座椅里左右扭，发胶定型很好的发型沾了汗水掉下来一点，像被胡萝卜骗走的可怜小兔。

是我的兔兔。沈昌珉毫不心慈地这样想着，得意又恶劣。

“只有最后一口了，哥哥要好好地全部吃完，有奖励的。”他揉揉手掌下百玩不厌的乳肉，又戳了戳在空气里颤颤巍巍站起来的可爱乳头，接着在郑允浩不太平稳的呼吸中一把握上后者裆部，有些意外地发现那里已经有些不同寻常的热度和硬度。

“哦？”他心里乐不可支，面上还要一本正经地询问自己被一层薄汗包裹的哥哥，“好敏感啊哥哥，是太久不做了吗？”

“不...你不要说话...”他和沈昌珉一个忙交易一个忙创作，确实已经有半个多月没有做了，但是郑允浩才不要承认！才不要给那个小混蛋可乘之机！

“不说就不说。”抛下这句话的沈昌珉真的安静了一瞬，就在郑允浩抬起手打算把最后一口兜进胃里时，裤链被拉开的轻微但刺耳的一声划破了他并不如何牢靠的希望。“那我直接行动可以吗。”沈昌珉松开拉链，隔着一层棉质的底裤轻轻揉搓着郑允浩仍蛰伏着的性器。

如果不是条件不允许，这个时候的郑允浩真的有把保温桶反手扣在沈昌珉头上的打算。

还让不让人好好吃饭了嘛！被爱人吃得死死的郑总一边咬着下唇阻止自己在逐渐变大的快感诱惑下发出羞耻的声音，一边在心里气愤地捶打小鹿玩偶。

“最后一口。”偏偏沈昌珉还要贴着他耳朵轻声提醒，在郑允浩下意识张口时使坏地用力刮了下湿润的顶端。

“啊嗯！”这一下正中下怀，沈昌珉眼疾手快拖住保温桶才不至于让它落地，而发出好听声音的那位呼呼喘着气，性器顶端却像专门和主人羞愤的眼神唱反调似的，殷勤地吐出更多液体。

沈昌珉不再逗郑允浩，只是在根部来回画着圈，又痒又爽但是也能够让郑允浩出口气把那口跟他一样惨的快凉掉的粥吞进肚子。

吞咽完成的同时沈昌珉放开了郑允浩半勃的阴茎，接过容器盖好盖子放在桌边，把笔电架在桌面上开机，接着他离开办公桌，走到办公室门旁，其间不忘路过饮水机倒杯温水。

他把头顶大灯关闭，整个空间归于昏暗，只有背光常亮的笔电荧荧的光映着座椅里他那个衣衫不整瘫软成一滩春水的宝贝哥哥，水光潋滟的眸子和嘴唇，锁骨深陷成两条长长的阴影，歪着脑袋有些发懵地冲他笑。

好生气噢。沈昌珉心想。为什么这位哥总是让我硬硬的呢。

“吃完东西要漱口。”捡起最后一点理智，沈昌珉走回郑允浩面前，含进一口水，两指捏着郑允浩小巧尖尖的下巴，贴着果冻色也是果冻口感的唇瓣渡进去。

这是他们今天第一次字面意义上的亲吻。

郑允浩乖乖把水在嘴里转了转再咽下去，砸吧砸吧嘴。沈昌珉爱惨了他这模样，忍不住捏下郑允浩软软的脸。

“哥可是记得小珉说的奖励的，”郑允浩吧唧一下排掉沈昌珉在他脸上为非作歹的手，抬手要抱。

沈昌珉把他抱起来，兜着郑允浩浑圆的小屁股，心想这个人还是太瘦了，要好好吃点东西补一补才可以。

“好啊，”他胳膊肘将笔电推到一旁，怀里的哥哥屁股贴到桌面便吸了口气喊冷，于是沈昌珉抱住他，郑允浩修长笔直的腿顺势圈住前者腰际。

音乐家捏起了小家碧玉的语调。

“那就奖励老公用屁股操人家好了～”

——

全S国最大财团——T——实际掌权者郑允浩先生今天也全身带着让无数软萌小0拜倒在他熨烫得没有一丝褶皱的西装裤下的气场。

还有来自他的小妻子的一身吻痕。

**Author's Note:**

> 别打我，我怕疼。


End file.
